New Life in One Piece
by cicizchan
Summary: A tough girl with a soft heart for anime, somehow got suck into 'One Piece' and is on an island with Pokemon. What will she do? How can the Pokemon talk? And why are they calling her 'mommy', 'mom', and 'mother? Will she be able to go back to her world, or will she stay and fall in love with a certain marimo? ZoroXOC and AceXOC
1. Weird Girl, Unknown Package

_New Life in One Piece_

Chapter I: Weird Girl; Unknown Package

[Z's POV]

5 minutes left, then I'm home free. Why does school have to be so boring? Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. People always call me Z because of the scars on my left arm. I didn't get these scars, I was born with them. I don't really care about it so I can't complain there. I'm 18 years old, senior at Canoga Park High School. I like reading, being alone, and watching anime; mainly '_One Piece'_ and '_Pokémon'_. Hair and eye color: dark brown. Height: same as Zoro. Favorite colors: black, red, and green. Some call me emo, some call me goth, but I don't give a crap what they call me. I also have a straw-hat necklace and poke ball chocker (my treasures) with me at all times.

I was in English class, tracing a Pokémon from my Pokedex. I know what your thinking, 'Why is a 12th grader tracing Pokémon?' Well the answer's simple, I AM FREAKIN BORED! I just finish tracing and coloring Togepi for someone in my class. I don't know why but I give people my art. I looked at the clock and only 10 seconds are left.

"5…4…3…2…1…" I said counting down to myself.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ring~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Alright students, class is over. Have a wonderful and safe spring break." The teacher said.

I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. The gate was close again so I just climb over. I started walking home while listing to my iPod.

_'2 weeks off! Hell ya! I can final have some peace and quiet. I just hope my brothers don't bug me…again.'_

When I got home, I saw a package on the doorstep. It was address…to me?

"That's odd? I didn't order anything." I said to myself.

I took it with me to my room quietly so I don't disturb my 2 brothers from their videogame marathon. They're always like this so it doesn't bother me much but when they scream "DIE! DIE! DIE!" You get used to it really. I went to my room and opened it.

When I opened the package, it was empty. _'What the? Who the hell send this?'_ I was about to throw it away but then-

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BOOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_'The hell? Thunder? It was clear all day and now there's a storm.'_ I thought as I walked outside to see the damage.

The sky was completely black with only the lighting as its light. I looked at the sky and for some reason I thought I saw…

"Zekrom, what are you doing? What's with the storm; in spring for crying out loud?" I said to myself so people won't think I'm crazy.

A bolt of lighting came down and somehow hit the box that I dropped on the floor. At first, its like nothing happened but when I open the box it sucked me in. I was falling and normally a girl would scream but to me this is both cool and weird. The last thing I remember was seeing Pokémon around me. And then darkness took over.


	2. Pokemon Island?

Chapter II: Pokémon Island?

[Z's POV]

"Is she okay?" "Mommy, wake up." "Please wake up, Mother."

These voices keep repeating themselves. I wonder who they are? I tried to open my eyes so like that, they know I'm alive. When I opened my eyes, I saw Butterfree, Gastly, and Venomoth hovering over me.

_'What the hell?! Pokémon are actually around me. Okay, calm down Z, its okay. Just act normal and it'll be alright.'_

"Wha-what happened to me?" I said.

"Look! She's awake! Are you okay, Mother?" Blissey asked.

_'They talk!'_ I smiled at her and said, "Yes, sweaty. I'm alright."

"You shouldn't stand up. You're still injured." Maractus said.

"Don't worry everyone. I'm okay now. I'm sorry, I scarred some of you."

"It's okay Mom. You can walk around but you have to go with Arcanine just in case." Chansey said.

Arcanine walked over to my side to help me up.

"Thank you, Arcanine. I appreciate it." I said to him.

Arcanine nodded and walked me over to the beach. I was surprise to see the ocean. Being stuck indoors will do that to you. We walked around the island in silence. I looked at my clothes; a grey shirt with a guitar and around the shoulders were cut and regular shaded jeans. I'm not wearing my combat boots anymore so that means I'm walking barefoot. _'Great (-_-)'_

"Mother, there's a ship coming to the island." Arcanine said.

"I see."

"Would you like me to call Spearow for you, Mother?"

"Yes, please. If you don't mind."

Arcanine ran into the woods to get Spearow. I just stood there looking at the ship. _'It looks familiar.'_ I walked to the water and it felt cold, but it felt good on my bare-feet. _'I wonder whose on that ship?'_


	3. Meet the Straw-hat Pirates

**I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. I was busy with some work and I was working on the story little by little. But here it is, read for everyone to read. I'm working on Chapter 4. Before I forget, I don't own One Piece or the Pokemon, I only own Z and her brothers. Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter III: Meet the Straw-hat Pirates

[Nami's POV]

Wind is calm, clear skies, looks like a clear day today. We were on our way to an island after we helped Apis get Grandpa Ryuu to Lost Island. We're so close to the Grand Line now.

"Nami~. When are we going to reach the island?" My idiotic caption, Luffy, asked/whined.

"Soon Luffy. Just wait a few more minutes." I replied.

"Hey Nami, look a bird!" He said pointing to…what looks like a little sparrow?

"Spearow!"

It flew around the ship and then to the island. _'What the heck? Did it just…'_

[Z's POV]

I send Spearow to see the mark on that ship. I saw her coming back, so I waved to her so she can come to me.

"What did you see, Spearow?"

"I saw a pirate mark with a straw-hat on it, Mom. I think I saw about 4 people on the ship" She replied.

_'I knew it! It was the Straw-hat Pirates. I'm going to meet the bravest and coolest pirate crew out here. 4 people, either Sanji's in the kitchen or they just came from Usopp's island.'_

"What should we do, Mom? Are they going to attack and take us away?" Spearow asked.

"No, they're not going to take you away. They might need supplies or they might need medical attention for someone. Spearow, may you please go get Absol. I'm going to need his help." I said/asked her.

She nodded and went to go get Absol. I saw the ship getting closer and closer. I turned around and saw Absol walking up to me.

"Mother, what's the matter? Spearow said you wish to see me." Absol said.

"Yes, there's a ship coming and I need you as backup. I need you to hide in the bushes, so like that if they might attack, you can come out and throw them off guard." I explained.

"A surprise attack? Not a bad idea, Mother." He said, and then ran into the forest, slightly visible.

I looked at the sky, touch my chocker, raise my right arm, and shouted, **"Normal type, Weather Ball"**

A little clear ball came out of my hand and shout into the air. _"Wow. I didn't know I could do that.'_ I thought and for some reason my shirt changed from grey to white and the guitar to a black star with six points. _'What the hell? Why did my shirt change?'_ The atmosphere became thick and fog came around the shore. I can still see the ship. _'Hope they don't mind the fog.'_

[Zoro's POV]

Fog came out of nowhere and Nami called all of us to the lounge to explain the next island to us. After everyone was inside, she started talking.

"Alright, listen up guys. The next island we're going to has a certain story around it. People say that on that island, there are creatures with different abilities and a siren controls them all. They say that she brings sailors, marines, and pirates to their death in 17 different ways." Nami said.

"A siren alone on a island surround by creatures. We must go and save her from her prison of loneness." The ero-cook (Sanji) said.

"D-do we ha-have to g-go on that island? She could k-kill us if she sees us." Usopp said shaking like a leaf.

"Yes, we have to stop at that island because we somehow ran out of supplies." Nami said while looking at Luffy. "People say that she turned a guy to an ice statue, melt someone with magma, crush another guy with a bolder 5x her size, and she electrocuted a whole crew with just 1 hand."

"She sounds tough. Maybe she can be a challenge for me." I said.

"Alright, let's go! To the Mystery Island." Luffy said running outside into the fog.

[Z's POV]

The fog stayed up for a while. I looked through my pockets and found my I-pod. So to past the time, I started singing _'I Am The Voice'_ by _'Celtic Women'_

_"I hear your voice on the wind_

_ And I hear you call out my name~_

_ Listen, my child, you say to me_

_ I am the voice of your history_

_ Be not afraid, come follow me_

_ Answer my call, and I'll set you free~"_

_ "I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_ I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_ I am the voice that always is calling you_

_ I am the voice. I will remain~"_

_ "I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

_ The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

_ Now do I sleep though out all the cold winter long_

_ I am the force that in springtime will grow~"_

[Luffy's POV]

I was sitting in my special set trying to look through the fog. But I started hearing something. Like…someone was singing.

"Hey guys! I hear something." I shouted so everyone can hear me.

"What did you say Luffy?" Nami said but stop to hear the singing.

Then one by one, everyone came out to hear it. Nami looked relax, Usopp was shaking, Zoro looked puzzled, and Sanji looked calm but he started spinning and hearts started to come out of his eye.

"Oh, the voice of an angle. We must be near the island if we can hear the voice of the siren." He said acting weird.

Nami punched him on the head so like that we can hear the song a little clearer _'I wonder who's singing?'_

[Z's POV]

I continued the song after humming the violin.

_"I am the voice of the past, that will always be_

_ Filled with my sorrow and blood of my fields_

_ I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

_ Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal~"_

_ "I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_ I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_ I am the voice that always is calling you_

_ I am the voice~_

_ I am the voice of the past, that will always be_

_ I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_ I am the voice of the future_

_ I am the voice, I am the voice_

_ I am the voice, I am the voice~"_

After I finished singing, the fog was lifted and I saw the ship heading to my right. _'Might as well say hi.'_ I looked at the 'Going Merry's head and saw a boy about 17 wearing a red vest, blue shorts, straw-sandals, and a straw-hat. _'Luffy. Damn, his cuter in person.'_ (A/N Hey, he is cute so don't judge me)

He turned to me and said, "Hey, where you the one singing just now?"

"Hi and yeah that was me. Sorry if I sounded really bad, I thought no one was listening." I replied.

"Luffy! Who are you talking to? Oh, hi. My name's Nami and this is Luffy. If he was causing you trouble, sorry about that." Nami said. (A/N You know, a lot of people already know how the crew looks because of the show and/or manga. So I'm not going to describe them. Unless you want me to for future chapters. But you have to review)

"Nice to meet you Nami, Luffy. You can call me Z. Don't worry, Luffy wasn't causing trouble." I said.

"Well, that's good. Is there a village near by, we need supplies and fresh water."

"No, I'm the only human here on the island. But I can get you some fruit and water from the lake. If you want."

"That's great. Let me get the others. Hey! Usopp! Zoro! Sanji! Get over here!" She yelled.

I saw all three of them jump off the ship. _'Wow…Zoro's a lot hotter in person, Sanji really does look kinda cute, and Usopp does look like Pinocchio. Better play it cool.'_

"That's Zoro, my first mate, that's Sanji, my cook, and that's Usopp, my sharpshooter. Guys, this is Z. She's going to help us get our supplies." Luffy said.

He was about to pat my back, but then-

"Mother! Get away from her, you pirate!" Absol came running out and charging at Luffy.

"Huh? What's that thing?" Luffy asked me while looking at Absol.

"I don't know and I don't care. It's coming straight at us." Zoro said ready to attack Absol.

"Don't worry, my little angle. I will protect you from this dangerous creature!" Sanji said ready to kick Absol.

"No, wait! Don't hurt him. Absol wait, it's okay. They're not going to attack!" I said but Absol was about to attack.

**"Shadow Ball"** He shouted while shooting the shadow ball out of his mouth. (A/N When the Pokémon attack, think of the show)

I didn't know what came over me but I ran in front of the monster trio, touch my chocker, raise my right arm, and shouted, **"Psychic type, Reflect"**

The next thing I knew, the shadow ball stop in front of hand and I threw it away from the crew. _'Okay…that was still both cool and weird. I hope I didn't scared them.'_ I thought as I turn around to see their reactions and my shirt changed from white to pink and the star to a half open eye across my chest. (A/N If you have Pokémon cards, the symbols are at the top right corner. That's what it'll mean) Nami was shocked and surprise, Usopp was scared, Zoro and Sanji were shocked, and Luffy was looking at me with a blank face. Then, little stars came around his eyes. _'Well, someone's impress.'_

I looked at Absol and he was ready to attack again. But somehow, I was a little faster. So I touch my chocker again and shouted, **"Normal type, Wrap" **2 vines came from my neck; under my chocker and above my straw-hat necklace, and grabbed Absol before he can do anymore damage. By now, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro were shocked again but Nami and Usopp started screaming. My shirt changed again from pink back to white and the half open eye back to a black star with six points.

"I know this looks weird but can we talk about this later?" I asked. They just nodded, so I turned my attention back to the Disaster Pokémon, who's trying to get out. "Absol, calm down. They're only here to get supplies. Not take you away. Right, Nami?"

"Yeah, supplies. We ran out of food because our idiot of a captain." Nami said while pointing to Luffy.

"Are you sure about that, Mother?" Absol asked me when he finally calmed down.

"Yes, I'm sure" I replied, as I let him go.

_'I hope I can explain this to them without freaking them out.'_


	4. Translating,Making a Deal,andSinging?

Chapter IV: Translating, Making a Deal, and…Singing?

[Usopp's POV]

After Nami and I recovered from our shocked, Z started talking to that creature. She called it 'Absol' but it kept saying the name over and over again. The creature looked like a white spotless snow leopard with a side horn and red eyes. _'How can she talk to that thing? Can she really understand it?'_ I thought as I looked at the creature. She keeps saying 'They won't take you away', 'What are you talking about? They weren't going to hold me hostage', and 'I know, I know. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.' _'Okay, this conversation is just weird and it's starting to irritate me.'_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I yelled to get their attention.

They all looked at me as if I lost my mind. But luckily Z replied, "I was just explaining to Absol the situation. He just thought that Luffy was going to stab me in back or something. Right, Absol?"

"Absol" The creature…said?

"He said 'Right'. Judging by your confuse look Usopp, I had to translate." Z explains.

"Wait, you can understand that thing? Even when it keeps say its name over and over again." Luffy asked a little confused.

"Yes, I can understand _him_. I can understand all of the other…creatures here on the island." She replied.

"Absol Absol" Absol said.

"Absol said, 'Don't call me it.'" Z translated. "Hey, why don't we go get the supplies for you guys. We just need to go to the lake, that's where all the fresh water is. And I can get you some food. It's the least I can do to say sorry for Absol attacking you a little earlier."

[Z' POV]

"Yeah, that be great. Okay Usopp, Zoro, you two stay and watch the ship." Nami said, more like command.

"They can come along. I can get Vaporeon, Murkrow, Crobat, and Starly to watch the ship for you." I said.

"Who are they? I thought you said you were the only 1 on the island." Luffy asked confused.

"No. I said, 'I was the only _human_ on the island.' Who said they're human?" I asked as I walked to the water.

I turned around and said, "You can go, if you want, Absol. I'm going to help our…guests. Don't worry if anything happens, I'll yell."

"Alright, Mother. But make sure they don't hurt any of the others. If I see 1 Pokémon crying because of these pirate, I'll kill them." Absol said/threatened to us. Then he turned around and dashed to the mountain area.

The said pirates looked at me, really confused as to what Absol just said. I translated while pointing to where Absol was standing, " 'Make sure they don't hurt any of the others. If I see 1 Pokémon crying because of these pirate, I'll kill them.' "

After I said that, Nami and Usopp looked scared and the monster trio looked unfazed. I looked back at the ocean and yelled, "Crobat, Murkrow, Starly, Vaporeon! Come on out, I have a mission for you!"

[Sanji's POV]

After Z-chan yelled out those names, it was quiet. I was about to go up to her and asked what was she waiting for but something was swimming towards Z-chan and she wasn't moving. She just backed up a few steps, crouched down, and took out her left hand. A little creature came walking, on all four, out of the water. It was light blue like the sea and its tail was like a fish. _'I never seen a creature like this before.'_ Then, 3 shadows flew past us and landed in front of Z-chan, except for one. She didn't even flinch. The 3 creatures looked like a crow with a puffy tail, a little bird, and a bat with 4 wings.

"Hello everyone. I suppose you all are wondering why I called you here." Z-chan said while standing up again.

"Starly, Starly" The little bird…said? (Yeah, mission)

"Mur? Murkrow Mur?" The crow said. (Huh? Who are they?)

Z-cha turned around and introduced us to the creatures, "The one with the straw-hat is Luffy, the girl is Nami, the one with the long nose is Usopp, the guy with green hair is Zoro, and the blond is Sanji."

She then introduced the creatures to us, "Guys, this is Vaporeon (pointing to the light blue one sitting on the floor), Murkrow (pointing to the crow), Starly (pointing to the little bird), and Crobat (pointing to the bat, who is still flying)."

She turned around and said, "I need you 4 to watch their ship for them. I'm going to show them where to get some food and fresh water. Are you 4 willing to do that for me?"

"Vaporeon" (Sure Mother)

"Star Starly" (Sure, Mommy)

"Murkrow Mur" (Sure thing, Mom)

"Cro Crobat Crobat Crobat" (Sure, but what's in it for us?)

I had no idea what their saying but it looked like they agreed but Z-chan looked at the sky, thinking. Then she snapped her fingers and said, "How about I sing for you guys tonight at a little party at the center of the island?"

The creatures all nodded their heads(?) But if you mention a party around Luffy, you're in trouble.

"Party? Your having a party tonight? That's cool, can we come Z? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Luffy said to Z-chan getting in her face.

I was about to kick him but Z-chan pushed him back…laughing?

"I don't know Luffy. Are you sure you want to come? The other…creatures might not be happy about that. But if you all can behave yourselves and not make them angry, then I suppose you can come." Z-chan said.

"Oh, Z-chan, I am grateful for you inviting us to your party tonight!" I said.

[Nami's POV]

"Wait? What did they say, anyway?" I asked, a little lost.

"Well, I asked them if they can watch the ship. They said sure, but Crobat asked what's in it for them. So I suggested that I sing for them at the party we're having tonight at the center of the island and they all agreed." Z explained to us.

"You can sing? Was that you singing early during that fog?"

"Yeah, that was me. Sorry if I was really bad. I thought I was alone." Z replied, a little embarrass.

"Nonsense, your voice was like an angle." Sanji-kun said, more like flirting.

"Mind giving a demonstration of your singing?" I asked.

[Z's POV]

I tensed up a little, _'They…want to hear me…sing.'_

"I don't know if I-"

"Come on Z! Sing for us! Just 1 song. Please~~~~~" Luffy asked, while giving me the puppy eye look.

It was so cute! He looked like a lost kicked puppy on the streets. _'Don't give in! Don't give in! Don't! Don't!'_

"Come on Mommy, 1 song won't kill you?" Starly said, landing on my shoulder.

"-Sigh- If Luffy stops, then I'll sing 1 song." I said giving in.

"Yahoo!" Luffy shouted, excited that I'm going to sing.

"But, I haven't sung in front of anyone except the…creatures here on the island. So, I might mess up a little." I said stopping Luffy's little dance. Starly jumped off my shoulder and landed next to Murkrow.

"That's okay. Just close your eyes and sing. Once you feel less nervous, open them." Nami said, helping me with my little stage fright.

"Okay then. But I don't know what song to sing?" I said.

"Why don't you sing, _'Cross the Line'_ We haven't heard that song in a while." Vaporeon suggested.

"Alright, I'll sing _'Cross the Line'_." I said, while looking for it in my IPod. _'By __Superchick__, it's a good song too.'_

Luffy and the Pokémon cheered while the rested clapped except Zoro. After I found it, I closed my eyes and started singing.

_ Follow the leader, stay in the lines_

_ What will people think of what you've done this time?_

_ Go with the crowd, surely somebody knows_

_ Why we're all wearing the emperor's clothes_

_ Play it safe, play by the rules_

_ Or don't play at all - what if you lose?_

_ That's not the secret, but I know what is:_

_ Everybody dies but not everyone lives (x2)_

**[I opened my eyes to look at them, smiling]**

_ I'm gonna run like I've got the cops on my tail_

_ I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail_

_ I'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze a trail_

_ I'm gonna, I'm, gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cross that line_

The crew was surprised and the Pokémon were dancing; well Crobat was flying around but I guess that's his way of dancing. When I looked back at the crew, Nami was smiling, Sanji had hearts in his…eye, Luffy and Usopp were dancing with Vaporeon and Starly, and Zoro was just standing, glaring at me. Still don't trust me, huh Zoro? I gave him a sad smile before I continued:

_ Everybody freeze - don't step over the line_

_ Don't stand up, they'll shoot down the first one who tries_

_ Try to change the world, they'll think you're out of your mind_

_ Revolution starts when someone crosses the line_

_ They want us to lie, don't give into the lies_

_ Nothing has to change, and no one has to die_

_ That's not the secret, but I know what is:_

_ Everybody dies, but not everyone lives (x2)_

_ I'm gonna run like I've got the cops on my tail_

_ I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail_

_ I'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze a trail_

_ I'm gonna, I'm, gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cross that line_

_ I'm gonna cross that line_

_ I'm gonna run like I've got the cops on my tail_

_ I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail_

_ I'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze a trail_

_ I'm gonna, I'm, gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cross that line_

_ Run like I've got the cops on my tail_

_ I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail_

_ I'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze a trail_

_ I'm gonna, I'm, gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cross that line_

After I finished the song, everyone clapped and cheered except for Zoro, of course. I just smiled and looked at the Pokémon. They were happy that I sung.

"Wow, Z! That was great!" Nami said.

"Yeah, that was great. Better then me, Captain~ Usopp." Usopp said.

"You still got it, Mother." Crobat said.

Everyone was giving me comments, except for Zoro and surprisingly Luffy. It was weird to see Luffy so quiet. It was…un-natural. Finally, I wasn't the only one who notice.

"Hey Luffy, why are you so quiet?" Usopp asked.

Luffy walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I thought he was going to say that I suck. Not a lot of self-confidents in me, I have to work on that. But Luffy said, "Z…that was really great! The way you hit those notes. It felt like the music was controlling me. You're really good."

I was really surprised; I didn't know what to say. " Um, thanks. I uh don't know what to say." I said really embarrass.

"Even I have to admit, that was pretty good." Zoro said, out of the blue.

"Thanks Zoro." I said giving him a smile. Then I turned to the Pokémon "Are you guys ready to watch the ship for our guests?"

They all nodded. Crobat, Murkrow, and Starly flew to the ship while Vaporeon ran into the sea and kinda disappeared. The others were surprised to see that so I explained.

"Her cells composition is similar to water molecules. So, she can melt away into water" I said to clear things.

Luffy looked at me and I swear I saw little stars around his eyes. _'If his impress with _Vaporeon_, his going to glow when he sees the others.'_

"Alright guys, let's go get your supplies." I said while I started walking to the forest. I turned around and said, "You guys might want to stay close. We're going into bug territory, so don't touch anything that moves."

_'I hope they take my warning because the bug types might scary these guys to death.'_


	5. IntoBugTerritory,Explanation,MeetPokemon

**I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating soon. My family took me to Arizona for a party, internet stop for 3 hours, writer's block, and a lot of work. I didn't have time to write this. But the wait is over now, so enjoy this new chapter. And I would like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANJI!**

**I don't own any thing except Z, her brothers, and another boy. Don't for get to review and if you have ideas for future chapters, type them down, and send them to me. I love hearing other people's ideas**

* * *

Chapter V: Into Bug Territory, Explanation, Meet Some Pokémon

[Zoro's POV]

After Z gave us that warning, we walked into the forest. It was quiet except for the strange animal noises. I heard humming and look at Z, she was swaying side to side. I have to admit, she has a great voice. When she was singing that song on the beach, I thought she was going to attack us, but when she gave me that sad smile, it made me re-think that. I walked up next to her ignoring the confused looks the others were giving me. I heard her singing really low, but I was able to hear it clearly:

_ " Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"_

I don't know what song she was singing but it was…weird. While I was next to her, I took this time to observe her. She has long dark brown, almost black, hair tied up in a high ponytail stopping to her mid-back and dark brown chocolate eyes. She looks like she was in a trance but the silence was killing me. I tried to start a conversation with her.

"Hey, what song are you singing?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Zoro. I was singing _'Bring Me to Life'_ by _'Evanescence'_." She replied.

"Who?"

"Never mind, you won't understand."

_'Well, that conversation went well. Hurry up Zoro, think of something to say.'_ I thought.

"Hey, why did you give us that warning before we walked into the forest?" I asked.

"-giggle- Well, aren't you full questions today. Huh?" She said laughing at me, "But to answer your question, the bug types can be really protective of their territory and some of this guys are part poison." She loud enough for the others to hear.

"Wh-what do you mean by that, Z?" Nami asked, a little scared.

"This guys hate it if you mess with them and the island is split into different territories for the…creatures. Some don't get along with other types; so to try and stop future fights between them, the island has borders for them, except at the center of the island. For example, say a normal type was friends with an electric type; they can play at the lake in a clear environment. Some of the Pokémon have 2 different types but don't worry, once these guys get to know you, they'll like you." Z explained.

She stopped all of a sudden and closed her eyes. We were really confused why she stopped; but she opened her eyes, turned to us, and said, "Guys, you're about to meet some of the Pokémon, right about…"

Before she continued, we started to hear buzzing noise. Z looked straight ahead and the next thing I knew, we were surrounded by 4 giant bees with drills for hands. We were about to attack but Z stopped us and said, "Trust me guys. They won't attack, unless I tell them to or you threaten them."

I didn't want to believe her, but something in her dark brown eyes told me too. _'Might as well; she knows these…things better then us.'_

[Z's POV]

I stopped the pirates from attacking the Pokémon. I turned to the Poison Bee Pokémon and said, "Hello, Beedrill(s), it's nice to see you all again."

"Hello Mother. Who are these people behind you? Are they holding you prisoner?" Beedrill said, ready to attack.

"No, no. I volunteer to show these people around and get supplies. And no, they're not holding me prisoner." I said, to clarify things.

Beedrill didn't buy it, but relaxed a little bit. Nami ran to me and hold on to my arm. I remembered one of the episodes that showed Nami and Sanji scared of bugs. I turned to Nami but still keep the Pokémon in my view and said, "What's wrong Nami? Are you scared of these guys?"

She didn't say anything and just nodded her head. I mentally laugh but on the outside I just smiled and said, "Nami, you don't need to be scared of these guys."

"A-are you su-sure?" She said, a little shaken.

"Yeah, don't worry." I said to her. I looked backed at the Pokémon and said, "You guys know that I don't mind your company, but your scaring 1 of our guest."

"Sorry Mother. We will leave because we need to patrol the area again." Beedrill said.

" 'Again.' What do you mean?"

"We're looking for Spinarak and Joltik."

"Why?"

They looked at each other and said, "We're it." After they said that, they flew off.

[Usopp's POV]

After those bees flew off, Z shook her head. It's a good thing they left but what did they say?

"Hey Z. what did they say anyway and who are they?" I said.

"That was Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Their best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. They were looking for Spinarak and Joltik because they're playing hide and seek." Z explained.

After she said that, we all (except Luffy and Z) fell to the floor. '_Those bees were playing hide and seek?!_' This forest is crazy…and scary. I looked around and saw something on Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, what's that?" I said pointing at the little yellow thing on his back.

He turned around, grabbed it, and gave it to Z. He said, "Here, this was on my back. I think it belongs to you."

The little yellow thing was actually a spider with 4 legs and…fur? It looked both weird and cute in a way. Z lift her hand and the spider crawled from Luffy's hand to Z's hand and up to her shoulder.

"Hello Joltik. What are you doing here?" Z asked the spider, petting it.

"Joltik, Jol." It said. "Joltik, Joltik Tik." (Nothing, Mom. Have you seen Spinarak?)

"No, I haven't. I thought he was with you."

The conversation last for like 2 minutes until I saw something behind Z. It looked like a green spider with a face on its back. I try to tell Z but the spider landed on her head. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Spinarak. Joltik was looking for you." She said to the spider.

"Uh…Z. Who are they?" Nami asked after she ran behind Luffy.

"Oh sorry. This is Joltik (pointing to the spider on her shoulder), the Attaching Pokémon, she attach her-selve to larger-bodied Pokémon and absorb static electricity, which she stores in an electric pouch." The creature waved her…leg in a way of saying 'hi', "And, this is Spinarak (pointing to the spider on her head), the String Spit Pokémon, he sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. He waits motionlessly for his prey to arrive." The creature copied the other one.

The spiders started talking to Z again. She looked confused but then she looked angry.

"What do you mean you woke up Snorlax?! Do you know how long it takes for him to get back to sleep?" She yelled at the spiders.

"What's wrong Z and who's Snorlax?" I asked a little concerned and scared.

"Snorlax is a normal type Pokémon, whose desperation is to gulp down food, he even forgets the food hidden under his fur. He sleeps for hours and he lets other small Pokémon jump on his stomach. Spinarak, Joltik, may you please go get Jigglypuff and Chatot. I'm going to need their help to stop Slorlax." Z explained.

After she said that, the spiders ran into the forest. It was strange to see the creatures listening to her, like she was their leader or something.

"Why do you need their help? Can you do it on your own?" Zoro asked.

"How can those creatures understand you anyway? And are you their queen?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can do it on my own but it'll be faster with their help. As to how can I understand them, … I don't know to tell you the truth. It just seems natural to me and you just have to listen very closely." She said. "Oh, and I'm not their queen. I'm their…Mother."

After she said that we were all shocked. I could tell we were all thinking the same thing: _'She's their Mother!'_


	6. Stopping Snorlax

**Hello, everyone. Well just to make this quick, I don't own anything except Z, her brothers, and another boy.**

**Just a heads up here: Zoro might act a little OOC near the end.**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter VI: Stopping Snorlax

[Z's POV]

After I said that, they were all shocked for some reason. I wonder what's the problem (A/N Yeah, sometimes she's clueless.) "Um, guys? Is everything okay?"

"How are you their Mother? You're a human and their creatures with strange abilities! Did you eat a devil fruit?" Nami asked, more like shouted.

"Hey, calm down. I don't know why but they keep calling me that. But to tell you the truth, they act like little kids sometime, so someone has to be mature around here when the legendaries aren't around. And **no**, I didn't eat a devil fruit." I answered.

Somehow that got the others out of shocked. I really don't know what the problem is here. I was about to asked them what they were thinking when I heard someone calling me.

"Mom! Mom!" A girl's voice shouted.

I turned around and saw Jigglypuff running to me. And I saw Chatot flying over to us. They came here faster then I thought.

"Hello Jigglypuff, Chatot. I'm glad you came." I said to them.

"Need help?" Chatot said.

I heard the pirates gasp behind. Looks likes I have to introduce them to each other and explain this to them.

"Guys, this is Jigglypuff (pointing to the little pink balloon with big blue eyes), the Balloon Pokémon, when she wavers her big, round eyes, she begins singing a lullaby, that makes everyone drowsy. She's a Normal type." She waved to them shyly and hiding behind my legs, "And this is Chatot (pointing to the bird with a music note as a head), the Music Note Pokémon, his tongue is just like a human's. As a result, he can cleverly mimic human speech. His a Normal/Flying type. Say 'Hi' Chatot."

"Hi" Chatot mimic, after he landed on my shoulder.

"Cool!" Luffy and Usopp shouted looking at Chatot. I bet those 2 will make Chatot say a lot of weird thing as pranks or something.

"Aw!" Nami shouted looking at Jigglypuff, who is still hiding behind my legs.

"It's okay, Jigglypuff. They won't hurt you." I said to calm her down.

"A-are you su-sure, M-Mom?" She said.

I gave her a smile that said 'Trust me'. She nodded and walked over to Nami. Jigglypuff still looked a little scared but she trying to be brave. Nami needed down and stick out her hand, to show she's not a threat to her. Jigglypuff looked at Nami, then smiled. _'She trust Nami. That's good. 1 down, 998 to go… I think.'_ Jigglypuff let Nami pet her and judging by the smile on her face, she likes Nami's touch.

"Looks like someone likes you, Nami." I said, teasing her a little.

"Whatever, Z." She said to me, while rolling her eyes.

"Mother, mission?" Chatot said.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Well, Snorlax woke up." I said.

The Pokémon gasp but stayed silent. So I continued, "As you know, the only way to stop Slorlax, is to put him to sleep. Wait, I think we might need someone else to help us. Chatot, may you please go get Meloetta. We might need the extra…voice." I asked.

Chatot nodded and flew into the forest to get Meloetta. The others were looking at me for some reason, well beside Jigglypuff, who is standing near Nami. _'_Meloetta_ better help us with this situation. It might take like 5-10 minutes to stop him with the 4 of us singing.'_

[Zoro's POV]

I wonder, why Z needs 3 of these creatures to help her stop Snorlax? She looks really serious about the situation. Might as well ask my questions before my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Hey, Z." I said.

I might of snap her out of a trance because she answered, "Huh? Oh sorry, Zoro."

"Why do you need these 3 to help you stop Snorlax? Won't it be easier if we attack him?" I asked.

She gave me a look that said 'You're kidding right?' Then she punished me in the arm and said, "We are not going to attack Snorlax. His 6'11" and he weighs 1,014.1 lbs., if we attack him, he'll just brush it off like its nothing and eat all the food on the island."

After she said that, Luffy looked at her as if she's crazy and shouted, "What! He could eat all the food?!" He grabbed her shoulder and shocked her for like 10 seconds, asking if she was joking.

"I'm not joking, Luffy. He really can eat all the food. And to answer your other question, Zoro. It'll make thing go faster if 4 people were singing instead of 1." She said after throwing Luffy off her.

Before I could ask another question, the bird flew back to us with something following him. It almost looked like a little girl wearing a black dress and has blond hair. Z looked at the creature and introduce us to it.

"Everyone, this is Meloetta, the Melody Pokémon. The melodies sung by Meloetta have the power to make Pokémon that hear them happy or sad. Meloetta is a Normal/Psychic type."

"Mel. Meloetta Meloetta Mel Ta?" It said. (Hi. Mother, what do you need?)

"I need you, Chatot, and Jigglypuff to help me stop Snorlax. If we all sing in different directions, then we might be able to put him to sleep." Z explained.

That's not a bad plan but what does she mean 'if we all sing'? After 5 seconds, I got what she meant. "Wait, you want all of us to sing or only you 4?" I asked just to double check. _'Please tell me I don't have sing.'_

"I mean only the Pokémon and myself. You guys have to help us lure Snorlax back to his sleeping spot." She said looking for something.

She climbed a tree like a monkey. When she came down, she had these weird color fruits in her arms and handed one to each of us. We all looked at them, wondering what there for. Z noticed our confused looks and took mine and said, "No offence, guys but you're the bait."

"What do you mean we're bait? I doubt he'll take us as bait." Nami asked.

Instead of answering, Z cracked opened the fruit, showing a powder like substance. And threw some on top of my head!

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted at her.

"Covering your scent with this powder. It'll attract Snorlax to you guys and while you're running for your lives, we'll jump out, sing, and poof, he'll be asleep. I suggest you wash off after this, unless you want all the grass and bug types on you." She said rubbing some of the powder on my arm.

I got to admit, she has a nice soft touch. I mentally shook my head to get rid of that thought. _'What the hell am I thinking?! I just met this girl a few hours ago and now I'm thinking of her soft, warm, gentle- AH! Stop that!' _I thought. After 5 minute of rubbing the powder on us, we were ready to start the plan. We got into our spots while Z and the 3 creatures stayed silent in the trees around us. After like 20-40 minutes of standing around, we heard something coming our way. It sounded like giant footsteps. We turned around and saw a giant, fat bear with blue-green like fur, pointy ears, and a cat-like face.

"SNORLAX." It said. (FOOD!)_ 'That's _Snorlax_!'_

It ran straight toward us, but before we can move, Z and the creatures came out of there hiding spots and surrounded him.

"Chatot, Jigglypuff, Meloetta use Sing on Snorlax!" She commanded.

The 3 creatures did what they were told and started singing. I didn't know what they were singing because they were saying their names over and over again. The singing got us drowsy. I looked at the others and right now Luffy, Usopp, and Nami were sleeping on the floor. Looks like me and the ero-cook are the only ones standing. When I looked back at Z, she raise her left hand, touch her chocker and said, **"Normal type, Sing"**

(A/N: This is a little poem I just wrote, I hope you like it. If the poem doesn't rhyme, please forgive me.)

_"Go to sleep _Snorlax_,_

_Just relax._

_We're gonna sing you,_

_A lullaby._

_Go to sleep _Snorlax_,_

_Take a nap._

_You'll be fine in the_

_Dream world._

_Please _Snorlax_,_

_Go to sleep._

_You'll be happy,_

_Later on._

_Go to sleep,_

Snorlax_~"_

Her voice was amazing and soothing. I heard a thump behind me and saw Sanji on the ground near Nami. They stopped singing after they saw the big guy falling back. I saw the little pink balloon in the way so I ran and pulled her to a save spot. She was saying something, but I think it was a thank you. Z came running towards us after Snorlax fell, and asked if we were alright but I didn't answer because the singing was getting to me. Before I fell asleep, I felt arms around me and hear a faint 'thank you' from Z, near my ear. It gave me a little chill down my spine but I ignored that and fell asleep…in Z's arms.


	7. Waking Up, Unknown Visitor

**I'm sorry it took this long to get the this chapter up. I had a ****huge**** case of writer's block. but now, here is Chapter 7. I hope you all like it and please review. I like reading other people's comments. I don't own anything except Z, her brothers, a boy, and a girl.**

** Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter VII: Waking Up, Unknown Visitor

[Z's POV]

After Snorlax was getting drowsy, he fell back but was about to fall on Jigglypuff. I was about to run in and get her but Zoro beat me to her. When I got to them, they were alright. I don't know what came over me, but I wrapped my arms around him and whispered a 'thank you' softly in his ear. I heard him snoring after that. _'Looks like the singing finally got to him. Oh, well. I'll let them rest for now.'_

After an hour and an half later, me and some of the other Pokémon got the food and fresh water for the pirates. I asked Totodile and Cyndaquil to help me wake them up. Once we found them, lying face up near the lake, I looked Totodile and said, "Ok, Totodile. Use Water Gun on Zoro."

Totodile shot water out of his mouth and directly hit Zoro in the face. 5 seconds later, he was gasping for air, by then I stop Totodile. Sometimes he can go a bit over-board.

"What the hell, Z?!" Zoro yelled at me, "Why did you wake me up and what is that?" He said pointing at Totodile.

"Good morning to you, too." I said sarcastically.

I didn't bother answering his other questions because I know the others are going to ask the same thing and I don't want to repeat myself. I walked over to the others to wake them up too. I looked at Totodile and nodded my head. He got the message and used Water Gun on them. One by one they all woke up, except for Luffy, who was still asleep. I knew that was going to happen, so that's why I brought backup. While the others were getting dry and glaring at me, I looked at Cyndaquil and said, "Alright, Cyndaquil. We got a stubborn one here. You know what to do."

She nodded and walked to Luffy. The others were confused on how a little cute mouse was going to wake Luffy up. The answer was reveled when Cyndaquil turned around and her back burst into flames, thus burning Luffy's butt. Luffy's eyes shot open and he started running around trying to stop the flames. I rolled my eyes, touch my chocker, and shouted, **"Normal type, Wrap"** The 2 vines came out of my neck and grabbed Luffy so he can hold still. I looked at Totodile and nodded. Again, he got the message and used Water Gun on Luffy.

"Thank you, Cyndaquil, Totodile for waking them up." I said to the Pokémon, after putting Luffy down.

"Z~, why did you do that?" Luffy whined. The others nodded in agreement

"Sorry, Luffy. But it was the only way to wake you guys up. I would of used Double Slap, but that wouldn't work. Just be happy I didn't electrocute your asses." I said to them.

"Hey Z, who are they?" Usopp said, pointing to Totodile and Cyndaquil.

"Guys, this is Totodile (pointing to the little light blue crocodile with red eyes, who is rubbing himself against my leg, purring) the Big Jaw Pokémon. He has a habit of biting anything with his developed jaws. He's a Water type." Totodile waved to them, then continued rubbing himself on my leg. "And this is Cyndaquil (holding the little blue-green fur mouse in my arms) the Fire Mouse Pokémon. She has a timid nature. If she's started, the flames on her back burn more vigorously. She's a Fire type." I explained.

She looked at them and jumped out of my arms and walked to Zoro. Zoro just stared back at her.

"Were you the one who saved Jigglypuff and helped Mommy stop Snorlax?" She asked, very curious.

Zoro looked at me, silently asking me what she said. I smiled and while pointing at Cyndaquil, I translate, " 'Were you the one who saved Jigglypuff and helped Mommy stop Snorlax?'"

"Uh… yeah I did. Wait, who's 'Mommy'?" He answered/asked.

Cyndaquil pointed at me and said, "She's Mommy. She takes care of all of us, sings to us if we get nightmares, brings us food, and keeps us safe. She's like our Guardian Angle."

I was both shocked and flattered at what Cyndaquil said. _'They…think of me…as a Guardian Angle.'_ I thought. The pirates looked at me, waiting for me to translate.

"Um…she said that I'm 'Mommy' and that I take care of them, sing for them if they get nightmares, bring food for them, and keep them safe. I'm like their…Guardian Angle." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

[Zoro's POV]

After Z said that, we were surprised that she does all of that for the creatures. It was silent but then we heard a loud cry. Z turned around and saw a horse, a big dog, and a humanoid-bird running to us. When they got to us, we were all shocked to see the horse on fire…literally. Z didn't looked surprise, she walked up to the horse and pets it, acting like nothing is wrong here and hug the dog and humanoid-bird.

"Uh, Z." Nami said.

"Yes, Nami?" Z asked, still looking at the creatures.

"The horse…is on fire! Is that normal!" Nami shouted.

"Yeah, it's normal for Rapidash to be on fire. I mean she is the Fire Horse Pokémon. When at an all-out gallop, her blazing mane sparkles, enhancing her beautiful appearance. She's a Fire type." She explained, petting Rapidash again.

"That's so cool!" Luffy shouted, running up to the horse.

He circled the creature, then asked Z if he could ride her. I walked over to the horse but it started 'talking' to Z and judging by her expression it was bad news. She looked shocked. The dog and bird were watching us, to see if we're going to attack or something.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy shouted, holding his hand and blowing on it.

"Luffy, did you pet Rapidash?" Z asked.

"Yeah, I thought I could ride her without getting burned." He replied.

"Baka! Of course, you were going to get burned. The horse is on fire! No one can ride her." Nami yelled at him.

While Nami was yelling at Luffy, Z asked the horse something. Rapidash nodded her head and Z climbed on her back. I waited for her to scream in pain but it never came. She just started laughing, that caught everybody's attention.

"What was that you were saying Nami? 'No one can ride her'?" Z said to Nami, with a smirk on her face.

Nami was starring at her, shocked. While Luffy was whining saying that it wasn't fair that Z can ride the horse and he can't.

"Alright, guys. There's a Marine ship coming to the island. The Pokémon told me that it's a certain asshole. Coming to take them away." Z told us.

"Hey Z. Before you tell us the plan, who are they?" Usopp asked pointing to the dog and bird.

"Everyone this is Arcanine (pointing to the big dog standing next the horse), the Legendary Pokémon. His proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago. He's a Fire type." Arcanine nodded his head in a way, "And this is Blaziken (pointing to the humanoid-bird standing on the other side of the horse, with its arms cross), the Blaze Pokémon. Flames sprout from his wrists, enveloping his knuckles. His punches scorch his foes. He's a Fire/Fighting type." Blaziken nodded his head the same as Arcanine.

"Blazi Blaziken. Blaziken?" Blaziken said to Nami. (Miss, I can care you. If you want?)

Nami looked at Z for the translation. Z giggled, then pointed at Blaziken and translated, " 'Miss, I can care you. If you want?'"

"Care me? What for?" Nami asked confused, like the rest of us.

"We need to get to the beach. Blaziken was asking if you want him to care you, so we could get there faster." Z explained, "They all agreed to help transport us back to the beach. Arcanine can let 2 people ride him, Blaziken can care Nami bridal style and someone on his back, and Rapidash can let 1 more person ride with me. So…who's going with who?"

We all discussed, argued, and agreed on who is riding which Pokémon. Nami and Luffy are going with Blaziken, Usopp and the ero-cook are going with Arcanine, and somehow I'm going with Z on Rapidash. Blaziken picked up Nami bridal style and Luffy hopped on his back. He didn't really mind caring Luffy on his back. Arcanine kneeled down, so Usopp and the ero-cook can get on his back. I looked at the horse and asked Z if I might get burned.

"Maybe, but if Rapidash is okay with you, then you'll be find." Z said, trying to sound confident.

I sighed, knowing that I won't be able to get out of this. I climbed the horse and…nothing happened. I'm not getting burned. Z turned around and smiled at me. When she smiled at me, I felt that same chill down my spine. She told me to hold on or else I'll fall off because Rapidash is fast.

"Alright. Let's go to the beach." Z said.

The Pokémon ran straight for our destination. At first I was holding onto her shoulders, but when the horse started running, I slipped my arms around her waist. I heard a small gasp, then chuckling. I moved my head and saw my crewmates trying to hold back a laugh, except for Sanji. He was trying not to explode. I placed my head on Z's shoulder for comfort. It looked like she didn't mind at all; she was focused on creating a plan to stop the Marine ship.

After about 5 minutes, we saw the ocean and our ship. When we got near the ship, the 4 Pokémon came to tell us something. The other Pokémon put us down, and ran back into the forest. Z looked around looking for the ship. She called over the little bird (Starly) and told it something before sending the little thing away. She looked up one more time and found the ship.

"Okay, guys. We need to protect the island from them." She said.

"But, why? What did the Marines do to you?" Luffy asked.

She was silent for a second, then told us, "They want to take the Pokémon's freedom. And I have to protect them."

[Z's POV]

Before they can asked me anymore questions, I heard a small cry. I looked up and saw Starly with the 3 other Pokémon that can help us. The 3 Pokémon are none other then the 3 funny Ghost Types.

"Hello Stary. Thank you for bring them here." I said to her.

She nodded then flew back on the ship. I looked at the 3 but they weren't in front of me. I looked around but didn't see them. I heard a loud shriek behind me. _'There they are.'_ I thought. I turned around and saw them picking on Nami and Usopp. Sanji looked angry and try to kick one of them.

"Hey, knock it off you 3! It's not the time to go playing tricks." I said to the Ghost Types.

They looked at me, then came at me full speed, knocking me down on the ground. '_I bet they always do this.'_ Then all of a sudden, they were tickling me.

"Okay. Stop!" I yelled.

They finally stop and smiled. I looked at the pirates and they were staring at the Ghosts. I stood up and introduce them to each other.

"Sorry about that guys. They love to scare people and other Pokémon. This is Gastly (pointing to the first one) (A/N: I don't know how to describe these 3) the Gas Pokémon. Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by his body, which contains poison." Gastly nodded a 'hello'. "Next is Haunter (pointing to the ghost with hands) the Gas Pokémon. He likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with his gaseous hand. His touch cause endless shuddering." Haunter showed an example by tapping Sanji's shoulder, after that he came back and waved. "And finally, this is Gengar (pointing to the last one) the Shadow Pokémon. The leer that floats in darkness belongs to his delighting in casting curses on people." Gengar smiled wide and waved. "All 3 of them are Ghost/Poison Types." I explained.

The crew was quiet. I ignored them for now and pay attention to the Pokémon. I called Crobat over and when the 4 Pokémon were in front of me I said, "Okay, you guys. I need you to go to that ship and use Confused Ray on them, I different directions. I'll cast a mist around the shore so they won't see you."

They all nodded and was about to go, but I yelled, "And don't even think about scaring them, you 3!"

I touch my chocker and yelled, **"Ice Type, Mist"**

The next thing we knew, there was a nice cool mist around use. I turned to the pirates while my shirt turned from white to ice-y blue, and the black star to a white snowflake. They looked a little surprise, but whatever. I told them to relax while the mist is around us. So far, only Nami, Usopp, and Luffy relaxed while Zoro and Sanji stay on guard with me. It was really quiet, except for my music. After about 6 minutes, the mist was gone and the Marines' ship stop a few feet away from us to the left.

We all stood still while someone jump off the ship. When the person stood up, I was shocked to see who it was. It was…

"Surprise to see me, Z" Rebecca said, with a stupid grin on her face.


End file.
